You Look So Good In Love
by B of Ericaland
Summary: small drabble set at a wedding


DISCLAIMER:: grey's doesn't belong to me. not mine and never will be. song lyrics to _you look so good in love_ belong to mr. george strait

A/N:: just as short little drabble i thought up while driving the twenty long miles to work yesterday. for the arizona fans. enjoy! reviews appreciated.

----------------------------------------------

"Here let me help you." Arizona grabbed the fresh flower, looped the stem through the bobby pin, and pinned it into Callie's hair. She turned Callie around so she could see her reflection in the mirror. "The color suits you." She ran her hands down Callie's bare arms, looking over the brunette's left shoulder to admire her in her strapless gown in the reflection in the mirror.

Callie looked over her shoulder at Arizona and beamed. "It's definitely a better choice than the first."

Arizona smiled. "I wish I had been there for the first wedding."

Callie shrugged. "It wasn't a wedding really. Besides, I'm not sure George would have approved."

They both paused briefly, a momentary silence in remembrance of Callie's ex-husband. Callie only smiled again when Arizona grabbed her hand.

A knock came at the door and it opened to reveal Meredith, dressed in a burgundy gown, strapless, like Callie's. "It's time."

Arizona kissed Callie's cheek softly. "I'll be waiting." She started walking away, their linked hands lifting and stretching until the growing distance caused their entwined fingers to break apart.

Callie never failed to notice that the room felt significantly colder without Arizona around. She looked in the mirror, squaring her shoulders, and then turned to Meredith, who was waiting by the door.

"You ready for this?"

Meredith frowned. "Are _you_ ready for this? Aren't you just the tiniest bit concerned that this might end like the first?"

Callie thought instantly of Arizona and her endless optimism and positivity, which, despite her efforts, had rubbed off on her just a little. "It's gonna work this time."

Meredith nodded but still looked to the darker side, as always. She turned and led the way from the small upstairs changing room.

Christina was already in the hall. "Took you long enough!"

The three walked to the head of the staircase and slowly descended, being careful not to step all over their skirts. When they made it to the double doors that opened into the main hall, the met Sloan and the Chief.

Sloan smiled at Callie. "You clean up good Torres."

Callie stood before him and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "So do you."

"Get in line, they're gonna open the doors." Yang pushed her skirts into place and ushered Callie and Meredith into formation.

Sloan looked at Callie as the doors started to open. "Shall we?"

Callie held out her arm. "We shall."

Meredith, as maid of honor, was the only one without an escort. As the wedding party came down the aisle, Callie's eyes scanned the front of the room until they locked with Arizona. She heard Sloan mumble something to her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too focused on Arizona, too wrapped up in thoughts of their relationship and how it had flourished the past few months.

When she reached the front, she broke from Mark and they stationed themselves on opposite sides of the altar. Meredith came to stand beside her. Finally, Yang came, on the arm of the Chief. He passed her off to Owen, who was waiting in front of the minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two hearts in holy matrimony."

When the ceremony concluded everyone piled into their cars to head to the reception, which was being held on Derek's land. Strands of twinkling lights were strung between the trees and in the clearing where the future Shepard home was to be built, stood a huge ivory tent with tables bunched in its shelter.

After dinner, and the toasts were finished, people left their tables to mingle and the music started.

Arizona smiled and touched Callie's shoulder, disrupting her conversation with Lexie.

"Calliope Torres, may I have this dance?" She proffered her hand to the brunette.

Callie smiled and delicately placed her right hand in Arizona's, using her left to hike up her skirts so she could easily cross the grassy threshold.

-------------------------------------------------------

She watched them from a corner of the tent. She had managed to blend in during the ceremony, though she knew Sloan had recognized her. He had mumbled something to Callie, causing her heart to thud dangerously in her chest, but if it was about her, Callie had shown no indication that she cared or even heard.

All through the ceremony Callie had kept her eyes locked on somebody in the first few rows the whole time. She had only seen an ocean of heads, so she couldn't discern who it was. Now she realized it must have been the blonde who had Callie's hand and was leading her through the crowd.

It shocked her to see that Callie was being so openly affectionate with another woman, especially around colleagues. Time must have alleviated her fears. She looked so… free without the burden of her insecurities.

Her blue eyes followed the couple as they danced, slow and close. The way Callie looked at the woman… she'd always dreamed of somebody, especially Callie, looking at her like that.

"_She's pretty, huh?"_

Addison's smooth voice filled her head as the memory came back to her of the last time she saw Callie dancing with someone else.

"_She's beautiful."_

But now, there was something about her that made her seem even more gorgeous. There seemed to be a glow about her and her eyes were bright.

_She's in love now._ The realization hit her like a heart attack.

"Arizona."

She looked up. "Excuse me?"

Sloan slid into the seat next to her. "Arizona Robbins, that's her name. Callie loves her." He looked to where the dancing pair were twirling around the floor. "Being in love, it suits her."

She nodded. "Yeah, it does." Her eyes slid back to Callie, laughing at something the blonde was whispering in her ear.

Sloan patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You think she looks good there, you should have seen the way she looked at you." He got up and sunk into the crowd, leaving his implication to sink in.

-----------------------------------------------------

Callie giggled and laughed as they spun around the dance floor. There were very few times she could remember feeling happier than she did now.

It was nearly an hour before they took a punch break. Sloan was already by the bowl with Lexie, looking suspicious while she looked kinda tipsy. She knew he had spiked it, and was happy that the only child who had attended the wedding, Tuck, had gone home early. Just as Arizona was pouring Callie a glass, Derek rushed up.

"Yang's coming." He shook his head and smirked at Mark.

Mark blanched and looked suddenly afraid. "Gotta run." He grabbed Lexie's hand and took off, leaving just seconds before Yang stormed up in a mess of ivory silk.

"Where is he?!"

"What's wrong?" Arizona finished filling Callie's glass and held it out to her.

"He… he… he…" Yang clenched and unclenched her hands.

"He sent an invitation to Erica Hahn." Derek interjected.

Callie's arm stopped halfway as she reached for her punch. "Erica's here?" Her eyes scanned the crowd but she saw no sign of Erica.

She turned and looked at Arizona, her heart warming. "Come on, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to." She held out her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------

Seconds before Callie began her hunt for Erica, the older blonde stood and made her way out of the tent and towards the sea of parked cars. Callie wasn't hers anymore. She was happy; she was in love, with someone else. And she loved Callie enough to let her be happy. She loved Callie enough to let her go.

_I had my chances, but I set you free_

_And now I wonder, why I couldn't see_

_You look so good in love_


End file.
